The Pheromone Effect
by OMGimprocrastinating
Summary: Transference of Nina's pheromones onto Sam leads to a night of debauchery... which is mostly faded to black -sorry ... but Sam will get debauched :D SLASH Morgan/Sam


It has been a long day and all Sam Oliver wanted to do was crash for the night. He unlocked the door to the house and stepped inside only to blink at the unexpected darkness. Sock was working overtime at the Bench to get enough money to take out a hot regular for a kick-ass date but Ben and Nina should be at home by now, watching tv on the couch like they usually do at that time.

Slowly, Sam reached for the lightswitch but before he could touch it, a body came barrelling at him, bringing him and the person down in a tangle of arms and legs.

The young man panicked and started pushing, but the person was insistent, grabbing him at the most embarrassing places that he began to shriek, scandalised.  
"What the- GET OFF OF ME!"

The body on top of him stopped and just as suddenly the weight was gone. There was the sound of a light switched being switched on and Sam squinted from his position on the floor to see a half-naked Benji staring at him, the man's eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

"Sam! Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Benji sputtered, helping Sam get off the floor. "I thought you were Nina!"

Sam staggered a bit, still woozy from exhaustion and the impromptu wrestling on the living room floor. "What? Why?"

Benji blushed. "Well, Nina's in heat again so I figured, rather than me trying to kill every demon guys crashing into our house, I'd try to minimise the pheromone effect by .. ermmm..."

"Attacking her in the dark?"

"She likes a little foreplay," Benji replied, with a shy grin.

"Oh Benji-cake! I'm waiting!" a voice sing-songed from the direction of the bedroom.

"Damn!" Benji swore with pride, "She was in the room all along! That tricky she-demon - I'm coming baby!"

As Benji padded excitedly towards his and Nina's room, Sam gave a groan and rubbed at his face, hoping that he'd be too tired and pass out into deep sleep to hear them having demon sex all through the night.

Sleepily, he walked towards his room and just as he was about to switch on the lights, he felt a case of de ja vu when a body ran into him and again, he found himself struggling against someone in the dark but thankfully this time landing comfortably on his bed instead of the hard floor.

"Goddammit! Benji! I'm not Nina!"

"Never pegged you to have a kink for house-mate fantasies, Sam," growled a voice that was definitely not Benji's.

"Who?! What?! Wh-Who are you?!" Sam began struggling harder and just as he felt that he was coping well with an unidentified attacker on top of him, a hard slap on his face made him reel back in a daze.

"Don't you remember your own brother, Sam, or should I slap you again some more?"

"M-Morgan!"

"Yeah, it's me! Fresh out from Hell! And I'm so gonna kill you that dad won't even recognise your body after I'm through with you!"

Sam didn't know how he knew that Morgan was about to lift his hand to hit him again because he found himself cringing in preparation for more bitch-slapping.  
However, instead of a fierce sting of a palm or a fist, the silence of inactivity made him wrench his eyes open in caution.

"Uh-"  
Then he heard a sniff and a growl and suddenly, Morgan shifted, his hands roaming and rubbing Sam's body, similiar to how Ben's hands felt when his housemate thought he was Nina, only more armorous than playful, and definitely more desperate.

When a knee insinuated itself between his legs and pushed them apart to allow an aroused body to grind itself onto his, did Sam manage to break out of his shock with a yelp. "Morgan! What are you doing?!"

Morgan panted. "Hell must've really taken a toll on me because you've suddenly become hot enough to have sex with."

Sam gasped when Morgan thrust his hands under Sam's clothes to touch his skin. "Man, I want you so bad."

"No! No you don't!" Sam cried, slapping and pulling at Morgans's hands unsuccessfully when the tall demon was making quick work of his clothes, "It's Nina's pheromones! Benji gave it to me!"

"So not the time to start on your housemate fantasy, bro," Morgan said, taking off Sam's jeans before flipping the young man face down on the bed and growling lowly in his ear "Unless it puts you in the mood, but you'd do well to remember who's taking you tonight."

* * *

The weak sunlight from the window was what woke him up and when he opened his eyes, he saw that the clock on his bedside table read 6am. Sam wiggled deeper under the covers and when an arm snuck around from behind to engulf him in comfortable heat, he merely sighed and pushed himself against the source of the warmth.

Suddenly, the memory from last night came crashing down on him, his eyes popping open in horror before he twisted himself around to stare in disbelief at the handsome demon smiling sleepily at him.

"Oh God. It did not just happen," Sam moaned, trying to move away from Morgan but since his half-brother was holding onto him tightly, Sam was doing more wriggling action instead of escaping from Morgan's cluthes.

The demon frowned, his eyes the colour of stormy-sky glaring at Sam in displeasure. "Please, not His name in bed. It puts me off."

"Good, it should!" Sam yelled, elbowing Morgan on the demon's disgustingly hard abs but other than a small grunt, his brother didn't let go. "Morgan! Let me go! Oh man, I don't feel so good-"

"That's not what you said that third time last night," Morgan chuckled, manhandling Sam easily onto his back and pressing down on the man with his weight, "Care to go for another round before the pheromone fully wears off?"

"No! I don't- Oh oh... dammit... _Morgan_..."

Morgan groaned in response and began to push in deeper and faster.

"In the name of Steve-"

The two whipped their head around to the open door and saw Nina staring at them in shock from her spot outside the door. During the pheremone-ignited wild sex, the two have left the door open and it was just their luck that when Nina found out Morgan has left Hell is the same time she sees Satan's son busy ploughing his half-brother into the mattress.

"I knew there was something going on with you two when I saw you carrying Sam into the house that night," said Nina with glee, "Light as a kitten, indeed!"

Although Morgan refused to release him, the demon stopped moving enough to allow Sam to choke out, "I twigged my ankle and he was helping me out!"

Nina snorted.

"Not that I mind a little voyeurism, but can you leave us alone? Sam's a little embarrassed and its affecting his performance," Morgan said easily, his hands moving under the covers to do something that made Sam whimper. "Hmmm... or not..."

"I'll leave," Nina said, taking pity on Sam and grabbed the knob to close the door, but before she properly shuts it, the she-demon cast a lingering glance at Morgan's and Sam's body and purred, "Mmmm... I think I'll wake my baby up for some sexy-time of our own."

Finally they were left alone and Sam was suddenly too entranced by a smouldering gaze and soft lips nipping at his mouth to muster up a proper protest.

Morgan smirked when Sam gave a defeated groan. "Now where were we..."

**-End**


End file.
